1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recognition device, a focus adjustment device, an image-capturing device and an image recognition method.
2. Description of Related Art
There are autofocus systems known in the related art that track a target by storing an image of a focus adjustment target as a reference image (template image) and detecting through template matching an image area matching the reference image in each of images photographed successively (see, for instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-058431).